lol Michael jackson terribly written slash MxM
by mjbeatle
Summary: I really have no Idea, I just had the Idea AGES ago, I got bored so I wrote it up now :/ took me like 20 minutes :/ Well yes, the story is about Michael jackson and Paul McCartney? :/ yeah LOLOLOLOL 8D I'm such a bad person I can write WAAY bett


Michael laid back on his bed.

He smoothed his hair out and then crossed one leg over the other and sighed.

He sat back up and held his head in his hands "Why did I let him do that to me." He thought.

"He's my own father..." Michael looked up at the ceiling zoning out a little.

Michael's heart sunk and he began sobbing lightly after remembering the previous situation in which he and Joseph has encountered.

Michael clenched his shirt, sweating, "Maybe he was right, maybe I am just a sissy..."

He carried on crying softly, he didn't want anyone to hear him.

Just then there was a knock on the door of his room, "Is anyone in there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Go away Paul!" Michael told him sharply.

Paul opened the door to see Michael with his head sunk into his hands, blubbering like a baby.

"Hey now, what's happened here?" Paul asked, he turned to Michael and moved his hands from his face.

"It's nothing for you to know!" Michael shifted away from Paul an inch, not wanting to get any physical contact for the time being.

"Michael... you can tell me anything you know, I'm your friend!" Paul placed his hand on top of Michael's, but Michael snatched his back.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you." He once again took a hold of Michael's hand.

"I can't tell you..." Michael finally gave in.

"Everything will be fine." Paul gave Michael a hug of reassurance, they stopped there Michael grabbing a firm grip of Paul's back and Wetting his shirt with tears.

Paul gazed at the younger boy in the eyes and thought he was beautiful and perfect, Michael's long,silky ebony hair, Perfect cocoa brown sparkling eyes, white skin and beautiful crimson lips.

"No." He thought to himself as he resisted "I mustn't!" He held Michael tightly.

"Paul?" Michael asked "What's wrong?"

Paul looked down at Michael. "I-it's nothing..." He stuttered.

The two unhooked their arms and sat at the side of each other, Paul grasped a firm hold on Michaels hand and moved closer towards him. By now Paul was practically leaning on him.

"Paul what are you doing?" Michael asked innocently, whilst whipping around to see Paul.

"I give up..." He said "I can't lie to you" He looked directly into Michael's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned.

"I'll tell you the truth..." Paul sighed "I love you." he dropped his hands to his knees.

Michael edged back to the other end of the bed, looking at Paul shocked. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to panic. Paul moved back towards Michael.

"What?" Paul looked at Michael trying to refrain himself from grabbing him "I said I would be honest!" He insisted. He grabbed Michael's shoulders before he tried to get away, he moved his face closer and pressed his lips against the others.

Michael was speechless, he wanted to run away but he couldn't, he closed his eyes.

Paul slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth, loving the taste he got, he shoved Michael back onto the bed and leaned on top of him.

Michael opened his eyes and broke from the snog ,wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve, then looking back up at Paul.

Paul made an attempt to remove Michael's shirt, unbuttoning it but failing to take it off

He Fondled with Michaels nipples, biting them and teasing him, Michael moaned softly.

Paul removed Michael's trousers and boxers, then unzipped his own, he grabbed Michael's hips and gulped.

He went steady as he slipped himself into Michael's entrance.

"Paul!" Michael breathed "I-it hurts!"

Paul moved in and out of Michael slowly, Michael pleasured and in pain, moaned and gasped as he did so.

Both their bodies formed beads of sweat as Paul went faster, they both breathed heavily.

Michael gripped onto the bedsheets he let loose tears and moaned loudly, "I can't do any more!" he cried in pain.

Paul grasped Michael's hand "I'm with you,you've got to try." He was about to hit his climax, Paul gripped the sheets , Michael Gasped and clawed his nails into Paul's back, He cried out loudly as Paul came into him.

They both collapsed in a heap, Paul pulled out of Michael and lied down besides him, neither bothering to wipe themselves off.

He hit the light switch and covered him and Michael with the bedding, kissing his lover goodnight.


End file.
